


euchre

by peppermint_latte



Series: Sol [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Original Character, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Trans Male Character, V is not straight don't at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: It's been in the cards right from the start.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Sol [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554679
Kudos: 2





	euchre

**Author's Note:**

> Sol is my OC, for context read my fic euphony.  
> And yes, this does have some spoilers for DMC 5.

_~_

_Sol clutches V and rakes his eyes over his lover, trying to commit everything about him to memory._

_He swallows and blinks back tears as he holds V’s face in his hands._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry this is all my fault I never should’ve-” He chokes on the feeling of anguish coiling inside his chest._

_V’s hand brushes his face, overly gentle and shakily. It falls from his cheek quickly, not enough strength left in him in his arms to hold it up for more than a second._

_“It’s okay, you saved me.” The quiet fragility of V’s voice shatters Sol where he kneels._

_“I love you.” Sol whispers as he holds V._

_V smiles at him softly._

_“And I have loved you more than I ever believed possible.”_

_V’s eyes hold the weight of finality in them._

_“V…” V can’t go, he can’t die, he can’t._

_“I am sorry Sol,” Sol shakes his head in denial and clutches V tighter, “look at me, please, this is m_ _y last request.”_

_The words strike Sol deep, he hears them echo in his head, remembering another time, a broken and flaking man, moments away from…_

_He looks at V and swallows back his fear, just as he did that day._

_“Thank you, for everything you have shown me. For all you have given me. Without you I would have ceased to exist a long time ago. You have given me the chance to live. I will not forget one second of this.”_

_Sol wants to scream. It’s not fair, V should have longer, he should have had decades. He’s only had a few short years, and now, there’s only minutes left._

_“I’m glad I met you, you changed me for the better V.” Sol says honestly._

_Sol had no one before he met V, he had closed himself off from anyone and everyone. V was the first person he let himself tr_ _ust in years._

_“Don’t go back, you do not have to be alone.” V says, reaching out for him._

_Sol takes V’s shaking hand in his own._

_“I won’t.” He promises._

_V just barely manages to squeeze his hand._

_“Not long now.” V says, and Sol sees acceptance in his eyes. He’s accepted what’s coming._

_The tears come back full force and Sol fails to blink them back. He leans down and touches his forehead to V’s._

_“I’m never going to forget you.” He promises as he gently presses his lips to V’s._

_V doesn’t quite have the strength to respond. Sol pulls back after a moment and looks down at his lover._

_“I should hope not.” V’s voice is so quiet he barely hears it._

_He grips V tighter and watches as the energy slowly drains from him until the light completely fades from his eyes._

_Sol doesn’t try to stop the flood of tears as he hugs V to him. In the silence, he cries alone, on the cold ground._

~

He sits bolt upright and flounders in the darkness of the room, trying to make sense of the fading panic he feels. It takes a long minute for Sol to register the breathing man beside him. V’s here, he’s fine. He’s not dead. It was a nightmare.

V shifts, clearly roused by his abrupt awakening. Sol can’t focus on any kind of regret that he woke V, he’s too busy trying to get his breathing under control and get rid of the last of his earlier panic.

V sits up and touches his arm, hovering beside him. Close enough to comfort but not to overwhelm. Sol does take note of that and feels a sense of warmth and gratitude at the small gesture.

“A nightmare?” V asks him, his tone undemanding, telling him he doesn’t have to answer.

“You were dead, I got you killed, you-” He mutters shakily with a tone of hysteria entering his voice as he speaks. The dream is still fresh in his mind.

V’s arms snake around his sides and he rests his head against Sol’s neck.

“I’m unharmed, your dream is inaccurate.”

Sol nods and continues to breathe slowly and deliberately in and out.

After a long minute he puts an arm on V’s thigh and rubs his thumb gently back and forth for a moment in thanks.

“I’m alright, you can go back to sleep.” He tells V.

“Will you be able to go back to sleep?” V asks him.

Sol sighs, already knowing the answer.

“Not for a while.”

“Then I will stay up with you.” V replies as he manoeuvres them into a comfortable position against the headboard.

“You don’t have to.” Sol protests weakly, knowing it was a lost cause from the beginning.

“There’s little point to pretending I would be able to sleep knowing you are in any kind of anxious state. Do you wish to talk about it?”

Sol is silent for a second, contemplating the answer. Getting these thoughts out of his head feels like it will help, tonight.

“It was about him,” Inflection alone is enough to tell V who he’s talking about, “He was doing something terrible and needed to be stopped. Nero and I…”

Sol suddenly finds a lump in his throat that he can’t seem to swallow.

“We...we beat him.” He says with a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning into V.

“You have told me what you fear might happen if he was to die before me.” V adds, always the smart one, figuring out what he hasn't said.

“You just collapsed.” Sol whispers in reply.

“I couldn’t do anything. Even with-with… _it didn’t matter_. You died in my arms and there was nothing I could do.” He lets himself sob into V’s arms as his boyfriend runs his hands over his back in small circles.

“We have no reason to think that will happen, it is more than likely that I will be fine should Vergil die in the next several years.” V does his best to soothe Sol’s worries.

Sol appreciates that V isn’t lying or ignoring the possibility, even if it means a small bit of his anxiety remains at his admission of the possibility.

“You know that whatever you need from me, you only have to ask for.” V reminds him.

“I just need you close.” Sol just needs the reminder that V is real and okay.

V turns to face him and pulls Sol onto his chest, kissing him on the forehead as he does. V holds him until the sun finally comes up hours later. The warmth underneath him a solid constant reminder that V is alive. Eventually it lulls him to sleep.

~

_He’d always known, in a way, no matter what V said._

_Vergil and V were a part of each other, even as separated as they were. When one died he’d always known the other would too._

_As he stares at their gravestones, a small spot in the back of the old Sparda plot._

_Sol wants to be mad Vergil got a place here after everything he’s done, but every time he manages to conjure any anger it evaporates the moment he thinks of Dante. The man has lost his brother, he can’t fault him for wanting to lay him to rest._

_But that doesn’t mean Sol isn’t angry, that he doesn’t blame Vergil for forcing his hand, that it isn’t Vergil’s fault that V is gone._

_Vergil was power hungry, and lacking morals almost as much as Urizen. As much as Sol had tried to ignore him, things had gone too far._

_Stopping Vergil was not easy, by any stretch, but with what happened in Neverstar, alongside Nero it wasn’t outside his capabilities._

_So they faced off against him, and they’d won._

_He’d dreaded winning._

_As Vergil slumped to the ground V stumbled to his knees behind them._

_That’s when Sol had known for sure._

_He’d held V in his arms, knowing there was nothing he could do for him._

_All this stupid power, and it was useless against the inevitability of a soul._

_They stopped Vergil that day, but Sol didn’t win anything._

_~_


End file.
